The present invention relates to the control of positioning of and within vertical upset edging devices ultimately for purposes of controlling the width of flat rolled stock. The device is to include electrical spindles and spindle drives combined with hydraulic, servo-valve controlled piston cylinder arrangement to work against the load of the rolling process.
Generally speaking vertical edging devices are known for purposes of correcting the width of rolled stock. Herein controls are used which, on one hand, offset width variations of the rolled stock in the direction of rolling including certain deviations from a desired width as well as from a mean or actual actual width values. Known controllers of vertical upset edging or stands include combined electric spindle drive and hydraulic adjusting mechanism. The spindle drives establish a zero and starting position in the idle situation and in terms of defining the rolling gap. The hydraulic piston cylinder drives will take up those adjustments which of course have to be carried out against the load of the rolling process. This position control is, as far as construction details are concerned, coupled directly to the nut of the threaded spindle system, or even establishes by itself that nut which then is moved through the cylinder and in a sliding fashion within the rolling stand. This particular approach serves the purpose to protect the hydraulic cylinder against direct heat radiation of the rolling process and to avoid negative interference of the descaling process.
The known approach is disadvantaged by the fact that the enhanced protection against outer interference causes unfavorable conditions as far as accessibility of various pieces of equipment are concerned. This has directly a bearing on removal and replacement for purposes of maintenance or the like.